seekersfandomcom-20200213-history
Tobi
'Tobi ' (toh-bi) is a small, thin, male grizzly bear cub with big, dark brown eyes. History Seekers Manga ''Toklo's Story : Tobi likes to play with his brother, Toklo. One day they and their mother, Oka, return to their den to find that it had been sabotaged by a the bear who owned the territory they were in. One day during snow-sky, Tobi wakes trembling and tells Toklo he can't feel his paws. Toklo tries to help warm him up by covering him with dirt. Oka wakes up, and panicks, thinking that Toklo was burying Tobi. : Later, Tobi and Toklo fall into a river while trying to find a way across, and Oka has to rescue them, causing her to hurt her paw. After being in the river, Tobi begins to cough. : Tobi goes with Toklo later that day to try to find food while Oka rests. Tobi is starting to get sick. They end up being chased by the bear whose territory they were in their father. They accidently hide in his den, and he catches them. Tobi bravely says that they were leaving the territory, and their father realizes that they are Oka's cubs. He lets them off because they were his sons. : The cubs' father fights Oka, and as Tobi and his family leave, their father roars at Oka never to come back. : : The Original Series The Quest Begins : Tobi was always a sickly cub; almost always requiring the attention of his mother, Oka, to keep moving. He also depended on his brother, Toklo, to take care of him. Toklo showed jealousy of the extra attention that he received, as Toklo thought that he was only acting sick to get attention from Oka. : As the three bears climbed the mountain, Tobi started out by walking himself—with the help of Oka—but soon grew weaker. When Oka was playing with Toklo, he started to complain of feeling sick, alerting Oka and causing her to stop playing with Toklo. He stayed on her back for the rest of the day. : When Toklo complained that he was tired and couldn't go any farther, Oka said that if Tobi could go farther, so could he, although Tobi had been riding on Oka's back the whole time. Toklo noticed that Tobi smelled different, though he was still sick. The next morning, Tobi had died of sickness while sleeping next to Toklo. Oka was distraught at it, and covered his body with dirt and leaves, and performed a ritual so that his spirit would safely find the river. Great Bear Lake : Toklo always wondered if Tobi was with the spirits. Toklo finds out Tobi made it when Tobi and Oka, as spirits, help him to reach Paw Print Island at the Longest Day gathering. Spirits in the Stars : Right after Ujurak dies, Oka appears to Toklo. She tells Toklo he did his best to help Ujurak fulfill his destiny. Then, Tobi walks out from behind Oka and tells Toklo he is very proud of him. They then disappear into the air. Trivia *He is the oldest of his litter.http://forums.warriorcats.com/eve/forums/a/tpc/f/4111057852/m/1801047929 **However, it states in ''The Quest Begins ''that Tobi was Oka's younger son. *Tobi believed that Toklo would have protected him, had he survived. *Tobi's name means 'White' in Chickasaw and Choctaw.http://forums.warriorcats.com/eve/forums/a/tpc/f/1881004082/m/61010088821 Quotes :"''Sweetpaws. Little cub, be brave for me. Just climb onto my back and I'll carry you the rest of the way." :—Oka to Tobi in The Quest Begins, page 99 :"Toklo quickly drew back his paw. He sat up and sniffed the length of Tobi's body. There was still the sharp, rotten smell, but now something was missing. Tobi's eyes were closed. He was dead." :—Tobi's death in The Quest Begins, page 105 :"Well I wanted to play with my sticks... but I guess I could play with you instead!" :—Tobi to Toklo in Toklo's Story, pages 14-15 Family Tree References Category:Characters Category:Bears Category:Grizzly Bears Category:Males Category:Toklo's Story Characters Category:The Quest Begins Characters Category:Great Bear Lake Characters Category:Spirits in the Stars Characters Category:Deceased Category:Cubs Category:Secondary Characters Category:The Original Series Characters